Vince
Summary Vince Rockwell is one of the main characters in the Pivot Zombie Series and was the leader of The Survivors from Vulnerable (Episode 3) until Brothers (Episode 13) when the survivors joined the Bunker 03 Residents. He is introduced in Vulnerable (Episode 3), living in a cabin with a group of other survivors which Craig and Rob would eventually join afterwards. After serving eleven years in the military; Vince indeed has become very skilled with a variety of firearms and military hardware/accessories which are valuable skills in the world of the uprising apocalypse. Vince has been through a lot so far in the series already and is easily considered to be one of the main and upmost important characters. Full Character Story He lead the group in Execution (Episode 4) to the Winston Military Base (W.M.B) and overtook it from a huge horde of infected in just a few hours. It was at this very point that the rest of the group had seen that he was very serious with his strategies and that he knew really knew what he was talking about. His leadership wasn't really questioned all that much after that. He then lead a search and rescue mission for Gary in Heroes (Episode 6) and Rescue (Episode 7), Vince's long time friend which had been in the military alongside him, which at first he was willing to go all by himself, but the rest of the group had quickly came to his side. This mission was a complete success as they retrieved Gary and nobody in the group got injured or killed. Vince's victory would be short lived, as about a week later in Conflict (Episode 9), the bandit leader from the compound in which the group had raided to rescue Gary, attacked the group's military base, and had stolen many supplies and killed Danny in the process. This attack did not go into the groups favour and eventually Vince had to order a retreat into the truck, so that the group could drive away from the raided base and leave it behind. All of the gunfire from the battle was attracting a large horde and since some of the walls had been blown down, they were heavily weakened, Vince knew the base wouldn't last as the place wouldn't be a survivable location anymore even if they were able to win the raid and kill all of the bandits. Vince was feeling okay with losing the base if it meant keeping the group safe, but he was NOT okay with what also happened that day, the death of Gary. Gary had offered to cover Jane, Rob and Mark as they got into the truck as the bandit leader was firing at them. Gary had every intention to get into the truck and leave with the rest of the group, but he was not fast enough and the bandit leader was able to shoot and kill him as David drove the truck away. For a short while after this, Vince blamed David for Gary's death, saying that he drove off and left him to die. He even beat David up that night in anger, an action he would later deeply regret. In Stricken (Episode 10), Vince continued to lead the group on their journey to the bunker. This was the first time Vince made a big mistake in his leadership role. He forgot to check the petrol levels of the truck before they left that day which made the end up getting stuck down a country road in the middle of nowhere. Vince took arguably the strongest members of the group on a supply run into town while the others remained with the truck. This lead to Rob, Jane, Zoey and Rachel being attacked by bandits that ambushed them. (not to be confused with the bandits from earlier episodes) Vince and the guys had to race back with their guns in order to stop anyone getting hurt. The next day Vince was angry as he reached the bunker only to find it had been overrun in Nightmare (Episode 11) and they had to go to the next one. On this journey, the group suffered two losses, Rob and Zoey who died due to a landmine that had been planted in the area by the C.C.R (Cure Control Regiment). Vince was gutted at the death of Rob and Zoey, but it wasn't enough to make him cry like he did at Gary's death. Vince was also angry at how the C.C.R lieutenant had made him look, weak and defeated. In that moment he swore in his mind that he would track down that man and kill him. Later that day he lead Craig, Mark and David on an invasion into the C.C.R base which was a big success in Vendetta (Episode 12), everyone got out alive and Vince was able to ensure the C.C.R lieutenant got what he deserved. Vince is proud of Craig, Mark and David at the end of episode twelve as he feels they outdid themselves as his squad that day, as he expressed at the beginning of Brothers (Episode 13). After one more day, Vince finally finished his journey of leading The Survivors to Bunker 03. There, to his surprise, he found an old military friend of his as one of the guards of the bunker, Will. During Vince's early days in the military, before he became a captain, he was part of a campaign in which his squad was working with other squads to tackle larger missions and it was then that he met Will for the first time, who was a captain of another squad. They knew each other for a few years but hadn't spoken since 2005, so the pair of them were glad to reunite. Vince was happy that he had lead his people to the safety of the bunker and was glad to see how many people were alive there and how many soldiers they had. He immediately wanted to join Will's team of soldiers at the bunker and also recommended Craig. They were both later accepted into the squad. At the end of Brothers (Episode 13), Will and Vince travelled to a reconnaissance position that Will regularly visited to check on an incoming infected horde. They both spoke about how they needed to prepare the bunker defensively, which lead to Will and Yasmin developing the plan in Divided (Episode 14), in which Vince and Will visited a small abandoned military outpost that had some weapons and ammunition, including an M60. In Eradication (Episode 15), Vince was leading Bravo team to defend the entrance of the bunker. He, Craig and Mark defended the entrance successfully in the beginning. However, a mutant infected threw his truck towards the bunker which killed three of the people in his team. Vince was trying to save his teammates as fast as possible. He killed the zombie who bit Mark and helped Mark escape inside the bunker with Craig. Vince felt unhappy about what happened to Mark. He had to hold back Jane as Mark was killed by Craig out of mercy. He is respected as a leader by the rest of the group and serves somewhat as an inspiration to some of them. Personality Vince is very much a person who takes charge in what he does and is at his very best when he is in a leadership role. He is not as level headed as most of the other characters like Craig, he has a very short temper and will often lack a concern of safety in combat and fight with full emotional brute force. He is very talented with firearms, mainly rifles and is rarely seen without his machete. In the earlier episodes, Vince was more open to taking chances, but after the bandits and the C.C.R, Vince won't let anybody get away with harming him or any members of his group, their punishment often being death. He is determined to never let his team down and never appear weak in front of them, which is why he refused to kneel to The Bandit Leader and states he will never kneel to anybody in the future. Vince also is a very brave and sometimes reckless person who doesn't think or care about potential danger and consequences and does everything with a mix of brute force and strategy, including killing the C.C.R Cropford Lieutenant and injuring the Bandit Leader. Appearance and Equipment Vince is a light grey stickman of semi-athletic build, who's colour has faded with age. His choice of clothing includes a black t-shirt that he has worn for most of the series and a holster for his machete. In later episodes he wears a black special ops beret to display his rank of Captain and when in combat he will use body armour found at the bunker in Nightmare (Episode 11). His weapon of choice in his military days was the Galil, but in the series he most often uses the C.C.R M4 Carbine. For close encounters he will use his trusty machete as mentioned above and sometimes holsters a pistol on his opposite side. Relationships Notable Quotes * "I'm just the one of us who lives to fight another day..." - Vince responding to the C.C.R Cropford Lieutenant who accused him of being crazy after invading the C.C.R Cropford Base and killing many of his soldiers in Vendetta (Episode 12). *"Don't ever let anyone judge you on your past again." - Vince responds to David that he wants David to give more confidence to himself and doesn't want him to judge himself as a bad person in Brothers (Episode 13). Kills * 16 Zombies (on screen) * 4 Bandits * Jessica * Aaron * 2 Terrorist Soldiers (on screen) (pre-apocalypse) * 1 Camp Raider * C.C.R Cropford Commander (indirectly caused) * 9 C.C.R Soldiers * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant * Numerous amounts of soldiers (pre-apocalypse, military career) Trivia * He is one of three main characters (himself, Gary and Will) to have served in the army before the apocalypse. * He is responsible for the most of C.C.R soldiers deaths including C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant. * His confirmed birthday, (October, 1963). * He is one of characters which served with Will (until Will retired) and Gary (Until he retired). * He is the first character to kill a C.C.R soldier. * He is confirmed to have a 28 year old son in Nightmare (Episode 11), who was last known living in Canada. *He has a good relationship with Will . Category:Characters Category:Military